


Not Immortal

by queenvidal



Series: In The Shadows [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, F/M, Happy Ends are boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Even though Ryder already died several times in Andromeda with killing being a part of what she does for a living and not wanting it any other way she realizes that no one is not immortal in the end, but it takes loosing him to realize that.“Not now, Keema. We are in the middle of-”“Reyes got shot!”Ryders eyes go wide in shock. “What?”





	1. Chapter 1

Ryder is sitting bored and tired in Tanns office, the director wants to discuss old mission reports and plan new missions with her and Cora.

 

While her second in command sits up right listening to every word of the leadership of the Nexus, the Pathfinder rests her head on her arm trying her best to stay awake.

 

When her eyes fall shut for a little bit too long Cora kicks her under the table. Kesh grins when Ryder tries to sit up right, too.

 

Cora frowns when she tips her friend on the arm, she leans over to her. “Your omnitool, Dorhgun’s calling you.”

 

Ryder looks down her arm, a green light is blinking on her omnitool.

 

“Is there a problem, Ryder?” Addison looks at her with an raised eyebrow.

 

“No, no. Sorry.” Ryder quickly swipes the green light down her display and starts listening to them again.

 

But her omnitool lights up again. “Goddammit. Sorry, I have to answer the call.”

 

The Pathfinder leaves the table and moves a few steps away from them. She can hear Tann and Addison protest but she doesn't care.

 

When she's in the corner of the office she tips on the light.

 

“Not now, Keema. We are in the middle of-”

 

“Reyes got shot!”

 

Ryders eyes go wide in shock. “What?”

 

“A job went south, he got shot twice!” Keemas panicked voice is contagious, Ryder hears her heart hammering in her ears. “Oh God!”

 

Worried Cora looks from their table to her friend, she can see something is off.

 

“How bad is it, Keema?”

 

The angara doesn't answer the question. Ryder feels hot tears running down her cheeks. “How bad, Keema!” Ryder can't control the volume of her voice anymore.

 

The leadership looks at the Pathfinder curiously. Alarmed by Ryders question Cora leaves the table as well.

 

“It's… it's not good, Ryder.” She can hear that Keema struggles with her voice, too.

 

Ryder looks at Cora helplessly, who slowly comes to her.

 

“Can you come to Kadara, please?” Keema sounds like she's crying, too. “On my way.”

 

With that said she signals Cora to come to the exit of Tanns office. The salarian looks at the two woman in disbelief. “What's that about, Ryder?”

 

She wipes her tears away with the sleeves of her jacket. “I gotta go, sorry.”

 

The two woman disappear behind the door, leaving the leadership alone and clueless in the office.

 

\--

 

When the Tempest finally lands in the docking bay of Kadara Port the asari Lynx is already waiting for the Pathfinder.

 

Ryder spottes her and comes running in her direction. “Where?”

 

Lynx nods to her left and together they make their way through the city to the new but still too small hospital.

 

“Do you know what happened, how is he?” The asari pushes those who stand in their way to the side. “It was supposed to be an easy job, just a weapon deal. But that's all I know.”

 

When they finally arrive at the hospital Ryder rushes through the hallways until she sees Keema sitting on a bench.

 

“Stars, finally!” The angara captures Ryder in a tight hug. “He's in surgery right now.”

 

Keemas trembling voice makes Ryders eyes build up tears again.

 

Ryder lets go of her friend a little bit when she hears a familiar voice behind her. “Ryder, Ms. Dorhgun?”

 

“Dr. Nakamoto?”

 

“Yes, good to see you, though I'd wish we'd meet under different circumstances. However, am I right to assume that you are here for Mr. Vidal?”

 

“Yes, do you have any news?”

 

The doctor sighs as he lowers his data pad. “I am sorry to tell you, but it doesn't look good. He lost a big amount of blood and the attackers also used toxic ammunition, chemical rounds to be precise. Though it's a popular ammunition upgrade in Kadara those bullets are new variations of it, his wounds are more severe than those we are used to treat. We did everything we can but he'll most likely not make it.”

 

Ryder sinks down on the bench, taking the information in. Keema starts pacing, trying to get her emotions back in check. “Is there anything we can do, ressources, credits?”

 

The doctor shakes his head. “I'm afraid it won't help anymore, Ms. Dorhgun.”

 

Ryder looks at Nakamoto with watering eyes, her voice is barely louder than a whisper. “Can we see him?”

 

“He's still in the surgery but I'll let you know when you can.”

 

Both woman say their thanks as the doctor leaves them to look after his other patients. The angara sits down next to Ryder, both don't say a word as the time passes by.

 

Keema is the first one to break the silence. “I'll shoot everyones eyes out when I'll find out who attacked him.”

 

“There won't be anything left to shoot at when I'm done with them.”

 

Keema looks at Ryders distant eyes, she links her hand with Ryders. A pact without words. They'll find them and make them pay.

 

“Pathfinder Ryder? May you follow me?” A salarian nurse stands in the hallway with a data pad in her hands. “I'll lead you to Mr. Vidals room.”

 

Keema let's go of Ryders hand as she stands up. “Go, I'll wait.”

 

The Pathfinder nods and follows the salarian through the hallways of the hospital. They come to a halt in front of a small door next to the laboratories. The nurse leaves with an small compassionate smile.

 

Ryder takes a deep breath before she enters the room. When the door opens up she gets hit by the smell of blood and antiseptics. She starts sobbing as she lays eyes on him in his bed, surrounded by life-support machines.

 

He lays bare chested in the bed, catheters in his veins, wearing a respirator mask and bandages on the bullet inflicted wounds on his chest and stomach.

 

His skin is pale and covered with a thin coat of sweat. Probably caused by the toxins that are running through the little bit of blood he still has left.

 

Ryder curses under her breath as she steps closer. Her sobbing increases as she takes his hand in hers. Though he is running a fever his hand is ice cold.

 

She hears the door behind her opening, she turns around to see Dr. Nakamoto entering the room. Ryder turns around again to look at her lover.

 

She tries to at least reduce the sobbing to talk to the doctor. He offers her a tissue and Ryder thanks him as she takes it.

 

“Am I right to assume that you two are close?”

 

“Yes, he's family.” He's more than that to her but even though she trusts Nakamoto, she'd never trust anyone but her inner circle with information about her and him. “How much time has he left?”

 

“Days, a week at most, the toxin is aggressive but it is also slow.”

 

“You said that's common here, don't you have an antidote?”

 

“Unfortunately not for that particular toxin, it's new, we only received a handful of patients infected with it, we don't have enough of the substance to run researches for developing an antidote.”

 

Ryder looks up suddenly. “That means if I bring you samples of it you could help him?”

 

“Ryder, I don't want to get your hopes up, he still lost a lot of blood.”

 

“If there's a chance to save him I'll take it.”

 

“I can't promise you that, Ryder.”

 

“Do you have the bullets?”

 

“Ehm, yes. Why?”

 

“Gimme, maybe I can find out which group they belonged to, many gangs use their own ammo.”

 

The doctor sighs but knows better that to argue with her. “Alright, I'll get them for you but like I said Ryder. I can't promise you that we can save him.”

 

“I know.”

 

With that the doctor leaves her again. She turns to him again, still with his hand in hers. “All I need is just a bit of time, please don't stop fighting.”

 

She kisses his hand before she lets go of it, she has to find those who are responsible for this and she has to to hurry.

 

She storms out of his room, anger was always her best drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Keema is waiting for the Pathfinder outside of the hospital with something that looks similar to a cigarette in her hand.

 

When Ryder comes in sight she takes a second one out of her pocket. “You're a mind reader, Keema but no. I promised him to quit it.”

 

The angara sighs in annoyance but won't push it further. “Fine.” It's not like Reyes could make a fuss about it right now but Keema pushes the thought away.

 

She lights up her cigarette while Ryder offers her a small bag. “Here, these are the bullets, can your people identify them? They are not simply chemical rounds, they are also shredder rounds, I've never seen ammo like that.”

 

The angara takes the bag and eyes the bullets. “Hm, doesn't look familiar to me but I'll let them examine it in our laboratories.”

 

She wants to ask about Reyes but Ryders red and puffy eyes already answer all questions.

 

“I talked to Nakamoto, they have no antidotes for the poison, but probably they could produce one if we bring them samples of it.”

 

“Probably?”

 

“It's still a chance, Keema.”

 

The angara takes a long puff before she looks back at Ryder. “Okay. While we were in there I ordered Lynx to seek one of Kadaras best informants out. If someone is plotting or is after Reyes he knows it.”

 

“Great, at least something.” The Pathfinder opens up her omnitool and sends Keema a file. “I also asked the doctors about the other people who got infected, they gave me a list, maybe we find out what they are after.”

 

“Okay, let's go to the HQ, we shouldn't discuss this on the streets.”

 

“I'll meet you there. I'll go and check his apartment first. Maybe he left something there that could help us.”

 

“Alright.” Keema hugs Ryder goodbye. “Call me in case you find something.”

 

\--

 

It feels so wrong. Ryder stands in front of the last security door to Reyes apartment and even though he told her he doesn't mind her being there without him it doesn't feel right.

 

She types in the last code and the door opens up. The uneasy feeling in her guts increases as she crosses the living room. _‘Sam, can you locate Reyes data pad?’_

 

After a few seconds the AI replies. _‘In the bedroom, Pathfinder.’_

 

With a sigh she goes for the bedroom, his clothes cover the floor as usually. There it is, on the nightstand.

 

Ryders face cracks a smile when she sees one of her scarfs still laying next to his pillow. After weeks it most likely doesn't smell like her anymore but he still keeps it there.

 

She sits down on her side of the bed and turns his pad on. _‘SAM?’_ After a few seconds the display lights up. _‘Done, Pathfinder.’_

 

_‘That was quick, were there no self destruction programs?’_

 

_‘No, Pathfinder. Is that why you didn't check his omnitool?’_

 

_‘Yes, you're good but there would be no way you could hack it in time."_

 

Ryders smile dies when she sees that their last messages are still on the display.

 

_Hey, beautiful. Already missing real sunlight? Just wanted to wish you a good night. I love you, me reina. - Reyes_

 

_Hey, handsome. You have no idea, I think I might have forgotten how real sunlight looks like. Great, now I'll probably won't fall asleep any time soon because I'll think about how much I miss you. I love you, too mein Schatz. Good night. - Ryder_

 

Ryders eyes are filling up with tears again but she is too stubborn to let them fall. There is no time for crying right now. _‘SAM, I need any information about this weapon deal.’_

 

Her omnitool light up. ‘Done and I sent you a copy of it. He wanted to meet an angaran woman.’

 

Ryder rolls her eyes, an angara in a port of angarans. _‘Very helpful… anything else about the job?’_

 

_‘Despite the location and the time, no.’_

 

The Pathfinder realizes she forgot to ask Keema about just that. But in the end it doesn't matter, the collective probably already checked it.

 

She turns off the pad and lays down on the bed. How long is she being awake? Ryder checks the time on her omnitool. Twenty-eight hours already? She sets the alarm clock of her omnitool on two hours, it's not much but at least a little bit of rest.

 

\--

 

It's already dark outside when the bright light of her omnitool wakes her up. Instead of feeling rested she feels even more tired, maybe a nap was not a good idea at all.

 

_‘SAM?’_

 

_‘Mr. Vidals condition is unchanged.’_

 

After Ryder rubs her eyes she tries to call Keema.

 

“Ryder, found something?”

 

“The only thing I found is that he wanted to meet with an angaran woman. And you?”

 

“None of our local gangs are using these bullets, it's either a new one or they are no locals at all.”

 

“Perfect, so we still have nothing?”

 

“Not quite, Lynx found Roger and he is willing to meet with you.”

 

“Eh… but you are going to come with me, right?”

 

“Of course I am! I won't let you alone with this scum.”

 

“Okay, I'm coming to the HQ, see you.”

 

\--

 

A cave. Of course. Not suspicious at all. Keema and Lynx load their weapons as they enter the cave with Ryder.

 

“Anything I need to know about him?”

 

Lynx turns to the her. “Besides of him being disgusting and a waste of oxygen? He's smart but not dangerous.”

 

Ryder nods and together they make their way through the labyrinth until they find a room filled with supply boxes.

 

Lynx paces in front of the entrance of the room, just in case the turian has friends with him.

 

“Ah, Pathfinder. And Ms. Dorhgun, to what do I owe the pleasure?” A grey turian with brown markings comes in sight.

 

Keems is the first one to speak up. “We've got questions and not much time.”

 

“Ah, yes. But my information don't come for free, my dear.”

 

Ryder rolls her eyes in annoyance. “What do you want?”

 

The turian eyes her from her head to her feet. “Well, word is you have thing for turians, Ryder.”

 

“Word is I shoot turians the mandibles off their faces when they waste my time.”

 

Roger puts his hands up on surrender. “Alright, alright. No need for violence, Ryder. Five thousand credits.”

 

The Pathfinder snorts and looks at Keema. The angara shakes her head. “Two thousand and after our conversation is over.”

 

“Hm. Very well. What do you want to know?”

 

Keema crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Several citizens were shot by someone who uses upgraded ammo, chemical combined with shredder rounds, what do you know about it?”

 

Ryder regocnices Rogers mandibles are very close to his mouth. He's nervous, he knows something.

 

“Several citizens you say? Sure you're not here for one person in particular?”

 

Both women frown. “What do you mean?”

 

“Don't take me for an idiot. You are here for Vidal. Word is this bastard is still alive.”

 

Ryder looks puzzled at the turian, how does he know about them and Reyes. He seems to sense the question.

 

“Oh, come on Ryder. Over the years people took notice of the two of you working together, everytime you are on Kadara you seek him out at least once.”

 

“Good for you, Keema asked you a question.” Ryder is not having it.

 

The turian sighs as he turns around to search for something in one of his boxes. Both women let their hands hover over their pistols.

 

“Well, well. I think you mean this ammo?” He tosses Ryder a magazine. It's exactly what they are looking for.

 

“Where did you get that?” Ryder picks it up and hands it over to Keema.

 

“Payment, Ryder. Sometimes it's not just about credits. My offer is still open.”

 

She decides to ignore his comment. “Who gave it to you?”

 

“You'll laugh. Annea.”

 

But no one laughs, both just look at him, puzzled by his answer.

 

“You do remember Annea, right? The angara you stole the water from? Elaaden, ringing any bells?”

 

Ryder sighs, she totally forgot about her. “Oh for fuck sake, you're kidding. Now she is on Kadara?”

 

“Yes and she is pissed. Instead of living like a queen you forced her to smuggle on Kadara.”

 

Ryder just shakes her head with a smile. “No, I didn't. There are more options than just that.”

 

“If you say so. She came here I think three weeks ago.”

 

“Okay. And? How is that linked to Reyes?”

 

“That, my dear is your mystery to solve. Now return the magazine please, Dorhgun.”

 

But Keema throws it to Lynx who catches it. “No. Do you know where she is?”

 

The magazine may content enough poison for the doctors to make an antidote of it. It could be a chance to save Reyes. “And what do you want for the magazine?”

 

“Hm…” Roger acts like his thinking about the questions but Ryder already knows what he'll suggest.  “The Pathfinder agrees to my offer.”

 

Ryder looks back at Keema while biting her cheeks, the angara frowns at her but than realizes what Ryder is telling her without words. “No! No, you won't agree on that!”

 

“We need the ammo.”

 

“I won't let you prostitute yourself!”

 

The turian leans back against a box. “Either that or you return the magazine, easy as that.”

 

Keema looks at Ryder first than at Roger. With a nod at the turians direction she signals Lynx to throw it back.

 

Roger catches it with something like a smile on his face. “See, was that so hard? She is hiding in the port, now transfer the money and we are done.”

 

\--

 

Back im the shuttle Ryder flies them back to the port.

 

Kemma has her arms crossed over her chest. “I still can't believe you really considered to sleep with this scum.”

 

“Not now, Keema.”

 

“Right now, Ryder. What were you thinking? You're not a shady whore for him to use!

 

“Goddammit, woman! We need fucking samples of the poison. The magazine could have saved Reyes!”

 

Lynx tries to change the topic. “I might have found someth-”

 

“Ryder I won't let you do something like that. There are other ways, we'll find Annea.”

 

“Really, I found som-”

 

“You don't know that Keema! We are wasting too much time for-”

 

“Hey!” Both women in the front seat go quiet. “By the godness, could you two listen to me at least for one minute? I checked the informations about others who got infected again and I noticed there are no angara listed, only our people of the milky-way.”

 

Ryder and Keema look at each other. “Roekaar!”

 

Lynx continues. “So, maybe Reyes got attacked because this angara knows about Ryder and Reyes ‘working together’, or he was no target at all but our people in general.”

 

Keema opens up her omnitool. “One way or another she's working with those who produced the ammo, we have to find her.”

 

Ryder bites her cheek. The thought of him being attacked because they are involved makes her stomach turn. _‘SAM?’_

  
‘ _Still unchanged, Ryder.’_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, folks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since they returned from the Badlands with nothing but the name Aneea, who they still didn't find.

 

While Keema and the Collective tried to track her down, Ryder spent most of the time in the hospital.

 

The face of the Pathfinder mirrors Reyes current condition, he got worse over the last days. Time is running out.

 

It's already late midday when Keema joins Lynx and Ryder in the meeting room. The asari gathers her data pads quietly while Ryder sits on her seat with her arms fold and feet on the table, sound asleep.

 

After Keema dismisses Lynx she sits down at the table as well, watching Ryder for a while.

 

A cold shiver runs down her spine at the thought of what her friend was willing to do just to get a few bullets. Reyes has no idea how lucky he is to have her. That he still didn't bond with Ryder is still beyond her.

 

Do humans even bond? She remembers humans do have something similar to it but she can't remember what it's called.

 

The angara sighs, it's not her relationship and she's not their mother. As long as they are happy everything is fine. Also the two of them are still hiding their relationship, an official bond would cause trouble with no doubt.

 

She thinks about waking the Pathfinder up but she just doesn't have the heart to do so, she knows that Ryder is troubling to find sleep at all with Tann and Addison complaining all the time.

 

Ryder spent the last three weeks on the Nexus and still had barely time to sleep or to breath. Everyone wanted a piece of the human Pathfinder, no matter how piddling their problems were and with Ryder being the kind hearted woman she is there were no request unanswered.

 

With another sigh the angara turns on her heels to leave the HQ, Ryder deserves a little bit of rest. Keema locks the doors behind her to eliminate the chance of Ryder getting distributed and sends her friend the codes for her to open the doors again once she's awake.

 

\--

 

SAMs voice in her head wakes the Pathfinder up. _‘Ryder, Jolly Roger wants to meet with you.’_

 

Ryder slowly opens up her eyes and hisses as she tries to move, her neck is stiff and her back is aching because of her position in the seat.

 

 _‘What, who?’_ She takes her feet from the table as she caress her neck.

 

_‘Jolly Roger, the turian you met two days ago wants to meet with you.’_

 

 _‘The turian called himself after the human pirate flag?’_ Ryder stands up and stretches her arms up high, causing her spine to pop two times. _‘What does he want?’_

 

_‘A meeting with you at the markets of the port, he sent you an email.’_

 

_‘Reyes?’_

 

_‘Unchanged but you are running out of time, Ryder.’_

 

_‘I know…’_

 

_‘Dr. Nakamoto told us he most likely won't make it, Pathfinder.’_

 

_‘That doesn't make it easier.’_

 

She thinks about going to the hospital again, a part of her wants to see Reyes really bad but the other part doesn't want to, the sight of him breaks her heart every time, he looks so miserable, the thought of him in the bed is causing tears to build up in her eyes again.

 

No. She can't. The doctors need samples and there is no time left. She needs to find those who are responsible for his current situation. Her buzzing omnitool brings her mind back.

 

Ryder opens up her emails,  Keemas is the first one to show up, telling Ryder about closing her in when she slept, slightly smiling the Pathfinder shakes her head. Keema is overprotective sometimes.

 

Ryder opens the file for the codes and opens up the doors as she makes her way outside. When the fresh air hits her lungs she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down with slow and deep breaths. She opens up Rogers message and pulls a face as she's reading it.

 

_Good evening, Pathfinder. Are you still interested in my magazine? I can arrange something for you, my dear._

 

_Don't worry, nothing sexuall, though I still wouldn't mind it. Meet me at the markets, I'll be waiting for you._

 

_-Roger_

 

Disgusting and a waste of oxygen indeed, she thinks to herself as she makes her way to the Tempest. She calls Keems on the way to keep her updated.

 

\--

 

After Ryder updated her team about today's research, she took a quick shower, had a small bowl of soup and vid-called Kesh to inform the Nexus about her whereabouts and why she had left so abruptly. Ryder totally forgot about telling them. 

 

She told her friend that ‘one of her contacts’ got shot and that she has to deal with the attackers. The krogan knows about Ryder and Reyes and got the hint, she'll tell the others to get Tann off Ryders neck.

 

When Ryder grabs her pistol from her bed SAMs light on her desk illuminates her room. “Ryder, one question before you go. Why do you still trust Keema Dorhgun?”

 

Bewildered by the question the Pathfinder looks at the ball of light. “What?”

 

“I know you suspected her as well at first, why did that change? She has a motive, without Mr. Vidal she would rule Kadara all by herself.”

 

“Eh, because we found evidence that proves she wasn't involved.”

 

“But that's not true. You found out that either the Roekaar or the angara Aneea are involved but that doesn't mean Ms. Dorhgun is innocent.”

 

Ryder folds her arms. “What do you mean, SAM?”

 

“Ms. Dorhgun could have arranged that, making it look like someone else is behind all the attacks, she once dropped her family is connected to the Roekaar.”

 

“But why would she let me live? She knows I would not stop to investigate this.”

 

“You are Kadaras only connection to the Nexus and without you no one would shield them from Tann. She tricked Sloane, she could trick Mr. Vidal and you as well.”

 

“I… I don't know. You saw her in the hospital.”

 

“Can you trust an angara that's capable of lying?”

 

Ryder thinks about that, Keema ruined a chance to get a sample of the poison, maybe… Ryder shakes her head. She holsters her gun and leaves her quarters, that's a thought she doesn't want to continue.

 

In the cargo bay Vetra and Drack are already waiting for the Pathfinder to accompany her to her meeting. Both are still furious about what Ryder has told them, what the turian asked from her. They'll make sure he won't dare to do that again.

 

Together they leave the ship and make their way from the docking bay to the markets. The streets are crowded, making it hard for Vetra and Drack to stay nearby the Pathfinder.

 

Keema is already waiting for them with a cigarette in her hand. She flicks it away and joins the small group on their way. When Ryder spottes Roger she goes straight to him. His mandibles flare when he sees her and turn to a smug smiles as she comes near.

 

“Let's cut it short, Roger. What do you want for the magazine?”

 

His smile fades as he sees Ryders friends also approaching him. “Oh, my dear, are you so scared of me that you bring half of your team with you?”

 

Ryder bites her cheek, trying to suppress the need of punching him. Keema comes to her side, folding her arms with Ryders team right behind her. “Talk!”

 

The turian just shakes his head. “No, no. That's something between only me and Ryder. None of your business, Dorhgun.”

 

Roger comes closer to Ryder, their bodies almost touching. Drack growls lowly in warning, same for Vetra and her subharmonics but Roger isn't impressed by neither of them.

 

Ryder has enough of that. She takes Roger by his arm and drags him a few feet away from her team. Out of their earshot but still in their sight Ryder lets go of him. “Remember what I said about turians wasting my time?”

 

He chuckles lowly and the smug smiles returns. “Liking it rough, huh?” Ryder folds her arms, preventing herself from punching him. He deserves a broken nose or the turian equivalent of that but she has to hear him out first. “Talk!”

 

“Fine. I need informations and I am very sure you could get them for me.” He towers her with his head tilting down to look her in her eyes. “Help me and I'll help you.”

 

“What do you want to know?” The turian tries to place his hand on Ryders waist but she jerks away from his grasp. “With Vidal out of the way he'll leave a big hole in Kadara that I am eager to fill. I want some of his smuggler contacts, he always took the best jobs.”

 

Is this a deja vu? “Why the hell should I know them?” The turian chuckles. “Don't play dumb, Ryder. You and he are working together since you first came here. You must know something.”

 

Ryder turns her head to the side, thinking about names she could drop but get distracted by his warm breath on her ear. “Or did you seek him out for ‘other jobs’? In that case-”

 

In the moment Ryder wants to turn her head around to get him away from her she's spotting an angara in red armor on the roof not far away from them with a sniper rifle in his hands, aming in their direction. When she feels hot blood on her skin she turns around to see Roger sinking to the ground, pieces of his throat and carapace missing.

 

She starts running after the angara immediately, with Keema and Vetra right behind her. Keema orders her men over the radio to get him as well. Panting heavily the Pathfinder jumps up several crates to get on a roof as well while Keema and Vetra continue to run down the streets.

 

She curses under her breath for not wearing her armor, she would be way faster with her jump jet. Members of the Collective join her on the roofs as well, trying to get the angara.

 

While jumping from roof to roof Ryder tries to aim with her pistol but just can't get a clear shot, the angara manages to dodge every bullet.

 

When the attacker jumps over the edge of the last booth down the mountain Ryder stops, not wanting to fall down, she watches the angara landing on the ground unharmed by using his own jump jet.

 

“Oh, fuck you!” she curses as she turns left to get down the roof and to the lower levels as well but without crashing down on the mountain surface.

 

She calls Keema as she makes her way down. “Keema, he's down in the slums, I'm losing track!”

 

“Nyx's right behind him, I'm trying to cut off his way, he's on his way to the gate to the Badlands!”

 

The gate, alright, Ryder knows some short cuts, finally down in the slums she makes her way down to the gate, reaching it just in time. Keema's right ahead of her.

 

The two women pass the gate when they hear a shot followed by Vetra calling out and a second shot right after. Ryder feels her heart racing in her ears by the fear for her friend.

 

Kemma and Ryder finally catch up with Vetra, who is standing motionless in front of them with her back turned.

 

Ryder rushes to her, searching her for injuries but the turian just points at the body in front of them. “Got him in his leg. He shot himself.”

 

Ryder cries out in rage as she throws her pistol away. “Fuck!” Panting heavily she sinks down on her knees with her head in her hands.

 

Keema loots the body but can't find anything but she recognizes the armor, Roekaar just like they assumed. Their new ammo is very effective, there's nothing left of his head.

 

Vetra kneels next to Ryder and cups her face, searching for injuries as well. “Did he hit you, too?” But Ryder just shakes her head.

 

Suddenly the three of them look up as they hear a voice over a radio, his must be still intact. Ryder stumbles hectically out of Vetras hands next to the body while opening her omnitool. She runs a program while the voice continues to speak in Shelesh.

 

After a few sentences of the voice the radio turns silent, the connection is lost. Ryder looks at her omnitool. “Oh, Gott sei Dank, SAM?”

 

Keema frowns. “What are you doing?”

 

After a few seconds Ryder smiles. “We've got them!” the Pathfinder raises to her feet. “We've got them, I was able to catch their signal before they cut the connection.”

 

Ryders omnitool buzzes with SAMs replay. She opens up the file, a map of the port. She shows it to her friends. “Here, they are hiding here.” She points at a spot in the upper levels of the slums.

 

The angara takes a closer look. “I know that, place. It's a old factory Sloane used for producing oblivion. It's closed since the Charlatan took over the port.”

 

“Vetra, call the Tempest, we will attack at sunset.”

 

\--

 

The Pathfinder team watches the sun slowly disappearing at the horizon, Ryder and Keema pace in front of them on the lower level of the roof.

 

The ‘tool of the angara lights up. “I'm listening, Lynx.”

 

“We are ready, six are on the second floor and twelve are on the first, should be a piece of cake for Ryder.”

 

“Okay, you only shoot if someone flees. Keema out.”

 

Ryder folds her arms as she looks over at her team, her nod signals them to move. Keema grabs her assault rifle and goes for the ladder when Ryder grabs her arm. “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

 

“Do you expect me to wait and watch? I'm in.”

 

“I expect you to think before you act. Kadara can't lose you, too.”

 

Keema just snorts in amusement. “You are not in the position to say that. You are worse than reckless. Now let go of me.”

 

“Keema-”

 

“No, Ryder! I'm coming with you, no debate.”

 

Ryder looks at Keema, her eyes are burning with rage just like her own. Both women want to end them, Ryder has no right to deny her friend to do do. She lets go of Keemas arm with a sigh and follows her down the roof.

 

Ryders team already took position at the front door. Drack smiles at her. “Wanna knock?”

 

Ryder smiles back, her black widow in her hands, ready to go for them. “You may.”

 

The old krogan chuckles before he breaks through the door as if it is made of wet paper. But instead of gunfire they are greeted with silence.

 

The angaran workers look up from their working stations but return to their work neither impressed nor interested at all.

 

Ryder looks at her friends bewildered, what's going on?

 

An angaran woman in red armor looks down the railing of the second floor with a big smile on her face. “Ah, Keema, finally. You really took your sweet time.”

 

In shock and with her eyes wide the Pathfinder looks at Keema. ‘Can you trust an angara that's capable of lying?’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper really took two weeks -.-  
> I had it already complete but decided to completely rewrite it and change litterly everything I had originally in mind. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> After such a long time I just needed a break from this fandom and also needed to make up my mind to whether I want to end this story tragic or fluffy.  
> I hope you enjoy the drama.

Unable to move, Ryder just stares at her so called friend. Drack and Vetra turn to aim for Keemas head, waiting for Ryders permission.

  


But Keema doesn't seem to pay any attention to them or the rifle at her ear, her big eyes are glued on the Roekaar at the railing. “Vees?”

  


The Roekaar smiles brightly. “Long time no see, huh? Guess you were too occupied with fraternizing.” The woman nods at Ryder to make clear about who she's talking about.

  


Ryder comes closer at Keema. She hisses trough her gritted teeth. “Who is she?”

  


Keemas eyes drop to the floor, unable to look at the Pathfinder. She releases an unsteady breath before she replies. “She's my sister.”

  


Ryders blood is on fire. “Give me one reason not to allow ‘em to shoot you.”

  


The head of the angara snaps up, with panic in her eyes. “What? No! Ryder, please, I have nothing to do with this.”

  


Her sister laughs loudly as she leans at the railing casually. “I'm afraid you would not do any justice by killing her, human. If someone kills her, it's us.”

  


She orders something in Shelesh, making the workers leave their stations and disappear behind a corridor. “It took us a while to get you off of the station you call Nexus.”

  


“What do you want from me?” The Pathfinder grumbles. Behind her back she gives Cora and Peebee a sign to get ready for a biotic shockwave.

 

“People say you are immoral, I want to prove them wrong.”

 

Ryder just snorts. “By killing Kadaras citizens? Odd method, don't you think?”

 

“They were just test objects and means to get you planet-side, once we killed your both connection everything happened fast and worked out on our side.”

 

So they really were looking for Reyes. Ryder has enough of that. “Now!” she yells and her biotic friends send waves of blue energy towards Keemas sister.

 

Ryders team takes cover behind crates and the workstations as more Roekaar enter the room.

 

With her tactical cloak, Ryder quickly makes her way to the upper level without being seen from the fighting mess.

 

Vees also took cover after she recovered from the previous impact. Ryder stays hidden to take aim with her black widow.

 

_‘Careful, Pathfinder. This group will probably use their upgraded ammunition, getting hit is highly not recommend.’_

 

 _‘No shit.’_ When Ryder takes down Vees shields her cloak disappears, and the Angara responses with a critical hit by her own rifle immediately.

 

Hissing at the pain, Ryder ducks back into cover again.

 

“Is that all, Pathfinder? Disappointing!”

 

“Ryder, don't let her provoke you!” Peebee says over the radio.

 

Ryder reloads when suddenly Keema comes into sight. She rushes to the Pathfinders side.

 

“I'll distract her, give her something else to shoot at, you can take down her shields once more and one of your biotics send her flying.”

  


Sounds like a plan but Ryder knows what Keema is trying to do. “We won't take any prisoners.” Ryder hisses.

 

“I know.” Ryder can hear the hurt in her voice, it almost makes her feel bad, almost. But there's no time for hesitation right now.

 

Over the radio the Pathfinder orders Peebee and Cora to go for Vees again once her shields are down.

 

She nods at Keema and the angara jumps out of the cover to get Vees attention. Ryder takes her chance again and aims for her.

 

Again the shields of the Roekaar are down and Peebee sends her flying and Cora smashes her against the wall and keeps her in position for Ryder.

 

“How is that?” The Pathfinder asks Keemas sister before she takes her out with a clean head shot.

 

The remaining Roekaar on the lower level are easier to deal with and within three more minutes all enemies are down.

 

“Is everyone alright?” Ryder asks over the radio. All report but Keema.

 

The Pathfinder doesn't have to search for her, she can guess where she is. With an uneasy feeling in her guts she rounds the crates to get to the spot where Vees landed.

 

Keema's kneeling next to the body with her head in her hands, sobbing.

 

Even though Keema is angaran, she rarely lets any emotions show, knowing it could be hold against her by the milky-way species.

 

The sight makes Ryder sick, slowly she comes closer to her side and takes her into her arms. “Keema, I'm sorry.” Her friend hugs her back and cries into her shoulder. “She was a child. She was still a child.”

 

After a few moments, Keema tries to calm down. She lets go of Ryder to open her omnitool. “Lynx, get the others ready, you bring every bullet, liquid and substance to the hospital.”

 

The team outside rogers that and comes into the factory to raid it.

 

“Hey, Ryder?” Vetra hands her a data pad she found downstairs. Ryder reads the file. _‘Sam, translation, please.’_

  


_05.05_

_The Pathfinder left the port, next planet-side mission unknown._

  


_07.05_

_Dorhgun has a meeting with the smuggler Griever. Human is marked as possible target._

  


_12.05_

_Dorhgun was seen with the smuggler July. Salarian marked as possible target._

  


_13.05_

_The turian Jolly Roger has contacts to the underground and to Dorhgun, could be a useful source of information._

  


_17.05_

_Found the searched smuggler, Jolly Roger assured us that the human Reyes Vidal is working with Dorhgun and Ryder. Marked as target._

  


_19.05_

_Target Vidal eliminated. The Tempest arrived 5 hours after the attack. Rogers payment will be doubled._

  


_20.05_

_Dorhgun and Ryder investigate. Roger reported their interest in our ammunition. His loyalty is questionable, he knows to much. Marked as target._

  


_22.05_

_Target Roger eliminated. Lost connection to marksman Grav. Probably dead._

  


Ryder hands the pad back to Vetra. “We bring it all to the tech-lab of the Collective, they have to get every piece of information. I want to know everything.”

 

The turian nods when suddenly a voice comes from a screen next to them. Someone has been watching them.

 

“Ah, Ryder. It was just a matter of time, wasn't it?”

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

The angara acts offended. “Ouch, Ryder. Don't you recognize those whose life you destroyed?  But I guess it's hard to keep track, there are so many after all.”

 

_‘Sam, track her.’_

 

“Oh and Keema is still alive, too? Huh, the lost of your sister was calculated, was she a challenge at least?”

 

Keema curses loudly in Shelesh as she storms to the screen. But the other woman just laughs. She waves to the camera. “Till next time, Ryder.”

 

_‘Sam?’_

 

_‘Sending the nav-point.’_

  


\--

  


It's deadly quiet in the shuttle. The ride feels like a eternity. Ryder bites on her thumbnail as she flies them to the nav-point.

 

They don't know how big the base is, how many Roekaar there will be. Ryder took Peebee and Vetra with her, a small team is faster and hopefully harder to detect.

 

And even though the Pathfinder insisted that Keema stays in the port, she joined the team. She won't let Ryder stop her from killing those who made her fight her own sister and she needs to know if her other siblings are there as well.

 

“There it is.” Ryder almost whispers. “I'll go down behind the hill over there, get ready.”

 

When the shuttle lands on the ground the small team makes its way down to the marked spot on the map. A cave, of course.

 

After a few instructions they enter it. It's barely lit and mostly empty, only a few crates here and there. Ryder hopes they didn't come too late.

 

A shot hits Peebee and takes her shields down, immediately, Ryder sends a electric fireball after the attacker.

 

The group is forced to move down the hallway with no cover but Peebees quickly created biotic barrier.

 

They enter a big room, apparently the main hall. The four women jump behind ledges and stalactites to get cover.

 

More and more Roekaar enter the room and fire at them. Too much for the Pathfinder team. It's far from easy but Ryder and her friends are able to still keep having the upper hand.

 

Until the firing suddenly stops. With a frown the Pathfinder looks at her friends.

 

“Ryder, care for a deal?” The same voice from the woman of the screen.

 

Ryder stays behind the the stalactites as she replies. “I'm listening.”

 

“I'd like to have you and the angara that's with you but that's something to negotiate. Hand Dorhgun over and I let you and your team go.”

 

Ryder snorts in amusement. “Bite me.” She activates the cloak to take a look at the woman on the other side of the cave. It's indeed the woman from the screen.

 

‘Pathfinder, that's the angara we are looking for, Annea.’

 

“What by the stars do you shit heads want from me?” Keema screams from behind a rock.

 

“You're a traitor, you opened the floodgates for those from the milky-way, for aliens, despite everything our people went through.”

 

“Yeah, for those people who saved us from the Kett and killed the Archon.”

 

“We could have done this as well, there was no need for Ryder and her people.”

 

Ungrateful bitch. Still hidden, the Pathfinder moves to the left side of the cave and takes aim with her black widow while Keema and Annea continue to yell at each other.

 

The loud bang of the sniper rifle is followed by a cry of pain. She hit her but unfortunately not lethal.

 

The Roekaar start firing again. “Peebee, give me a barrier!” Ryder commands as she makes her way back to her friends.

 

When she's finally back again behind her stalactite she throws electric fireballs all over the battlefield.

 

After what feels like a eternity the firing stops again. Ryder and her team is almost out of ammo.

 

“Ryder, I'm out!” Keema says over the radio. Ryder takes a look, she has three magazines left. “Okay, stay there I'm coming.”

 

“Ow, fuck.” Keema wasn't fast enough behind the rock, they took down her shields. “Ryder they flank me, I have to move.”

 

She doesn't wait for Ryders reply and starts running. The bullets miss her and she reaches the stalactites close to Ryders.

 

Ryder wants to toss her friend a magazine as she notices a Roekaar following Keema whose shields are still down.

 

“Keema!” Without a thought Ryder rushes to her friend to pull her out of harms way. The Pathfinder feels the impact of three bullets before the bangs reach her ears.

 

Pain she never felt before washes over her. She drops to the ground screaming. Within seconds of indescribable agony her world turns black.

  


\--

  


Pain, a never ending pain. Everything hurts, even breathing. Forced to breath, a steady rhythm, air is being pressed in the lungs.

 

Unable to move or…

 

Ryder tries to open up her eyes. It's dark. Slowly her blurring vision turns to normal. She tries to look around, she's laying in a bed, a respiratory forces her to breath.

 

Still dazed she pulls its down her face, catheters in her arms catches her eyes. They are next. The Pathfinder tries to to stand up but the pain in her stomach and left shoulder forces her to lay back. She can’t move her left arm, not a good sign.

 

‘Pathfinder, you are in the hospital of Kadara Port. Please insert the catheters again. You are not in the condition to move, please stay in bed until a nurse comes in.’

 

But Ryder doesn't listen, her head is so clouded, she barely hears her own voice in it. Once again she tries to stand up.

 

Hissing and whimpering she staggers towards the door. Carefully she peeks her head out of the room. No one seems to be on her floor right now, she tries to catch the signs.

 

Intensive care. That bad, huh? She looks around to find out where she has to go. The next sign hints were the laboratories are at, so she goes that way.

 

The Pathfinder leans herself at the wall while she slowly stumbles to her destination. Everything is dark, it must be the night cycle, that would also explain why no one is on the hallway as well, not that Kadara has a lot of nurses and doctors running around in general.

 

There is the door she is looking for. Reyes room. Ryder doesn't know what to expect. She doesn't even know what day it is. He could already be…

 

She stops right at the door. Her heart hammers violently against the ribcage. Suddenly she's afraid to open it. She considers to go back to her room but a part of her has to know.

 

The door opens with a whoosh.

 

Tears are falling down her face like a flood as she sinks on her knees sobbing.

 

His bed is empty.

  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was facing a very hard and obtrusive writers block for the last two chapters. Got a hard time to motivate myself to continue but here we go. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Beeping. What's this beeping and why is that so loud? Wincing at his stiff and sore muscles he tries to sit up. 

 

Within a split second Keema hurls herself from her chair to her friend. “About time you finally wake up. Don't you dare to scare us like this once more.”

 

What? What the hell is Keema talking about? Why is she crying? Reyes feels her tears wetting his shoulder. “What?” He asks with a hoarse voice. 

 

Keema needs a moment to collect herself before she lets go of him and sits back on her chair to the right side of his bed. 

 

“Where are we?”

 

“In the hospital, you got shot, do you remember anything, how do you feel?” 

 

Now that Keema mentioned it, he feels a dull pain in his abdomen and sitting up hurts. “Ah, okay…” He hisses as he ties to sit up to a more comfortable position. “I went to the Badlands to meet with an angara, weapons something.”

 

Keema nods. “That was Aneea, the angara Ryder took the water from on Elaaden. She was part of a group of Roekaar, they seeked you out in attempt to kill you and with that get Ryder planet-side. 

 

“Their plan failed, obviously.” 

 

Keema goes silent, biting her cheek as she tries to look at anything but Reyes, a habit she learned from her friend. “Not really, actually.”

 

“Keema?” 

 

“After you pinged me with a distress call, I immediately sent Johns unit after you, I called Ryder right after they informed me of your condition.”

 

The memory is still hurting, Keema takes a deep breath before she continues. “Ryder came only a few hours later." She has to pause for a second, not trusting her own voice. ”The doctors said you won't make it.”

 

Reyes feels his heart sinking to his feet but Keema goes on before he could say anything. 

 

“You lost so much blood and on top of that you were poisoned with an unknown substance, Ryder was avid to find samples for an antidote, even though they said you'd probably won't stay alive long enough.”

 

“Where is she?” 

 

Tears start to well in Keemas eyes again. Reyes asks her again after she stays silent, to long for his liking. 

 

“She's having physiotherapy right now.”

 

“Physiotherapy, what happened?”

 

While trying to compose herself Keema explains Reyes everything, how they found out about the Roekaar, how they tracked them down and attacked their hideout and how Ryder almost sacrificed herself in attempt to save Keema. 

 

But she leaves out of the parts regarding the turian Roger and her family being involved, unsure of how to address this topics. 

 

Reyes needs a moment to let all the things sink in, it's too much that had happen during the last few days. 

 

Keema breaks the silence after same time. “You know you are the luckiest bastard in Andromeda to have her, do you?” 

 

He simple nods. “I do.”

 

“Without her we both wouldn't sit here right now. She would have done everything to save your life.”

 

The angara leaves her place to move to the window with her arms crossed. “Listen, she'll probably kill me for telling you but I think you should know about that.”

 

Reyes frowns as he watches Keema pacing in front of the window.

 

“Do you remember Jolly Roger, the turian?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“He's dead.”

 

Reyes has to chuckle, it's surprising Roger wasn't killed earlier. “Of course he is. You?”

 

Keema shakes her head as she leans against the cool glass. “I wish but no. According to the Intel we found, Aneeas men killed him for talking to us.”

 

“Okay, so what? No one was emotionally attached to this asshole.”

 

“I hoped he knew something about this situation and ordered Lynx to seek him out, we talked to him the same day. We needed samples of the poison so the docs could start researches for an antidote for you, he had a magazine from Aneea. He knew we were desperate and offered Ryder a deal.”

 

“I don't like where this is going.”

 

“Yeah. He wanted to trade the magazine for a night with her.”

 

Reyes doesn't know how to react, too many thoughts and emotions are swirling around in his head right now. 

 

“Don't worry, I didn't allow her to do so.” She finally says. “But she was willing to agree to it, even got mad at me for denying. After we returned to the Port I let my men tail her just in case she'd take matters in her own hand about that.”

 

“Why are you telling me this, Keema?” 

 

“Because I don't think you really realize how much she loves you.”

 

A knock at the door announces Dr. Nakamoto, who enters the room shortly afterwards. 

 

He dismisses Keema to talk to Reyes in private regarding his current condition and following treatment and therapy. 

 

Reyes doesn't know how to handle the overwhelming flood of informations, first how he got here, then what happened in the meanwhile and now what he'll has to face in the following few weeks of recovery. 

 

When they discuss the medication Reyes will need they hear a distant “Hey!” followed by a hurried “Sorry, Glen!” 

 

The door to Reyes room wooshes open with a heavy panting and sweating Pathfinder almost falling through it. “You're awake!”

 

“I'll leave you two alone then.” Nakamoto says as he turns on his heels with a knowing smile on his face. 

 

The door is not even completely closed when Ryder slings her arms around Reyes neck, hugging him tightly. 

 

His wounds sting and he's barely able to breath but he doesn't care, he hugs her back as hard as he can. Once again he feels his shoulder getting wet. 

 

“I really thought I've lost you.” She whispers against his neck.

 

In attempt to light up the mood he tells her “If you don't stop crying my shoulder will go all wrinkly.” 

 

It works, after a small snort she slowly lets go of him and she wipes her tears away. “Blödmann.”

 

When she leans back to sit down on the bed, Reyes is finally able to see the result of the shooting in the Badlands. 

 

With her being in only her sports bra and shorts she reveals all two of the large laceration. His eyes wander from the one on her stomach to the on her shoulder. “Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, I had the pleasure of getting a display of their improved rounds.”

 

“Not that I'm complaining but how did you survive that?” 

 

“SAM slowed down my heart rate to prevent me from bleeding out and do you remember when I told you that I have to wear broad shoulder pads with my armor?”

 

“You said your widow would break your shoulder if you don't.”

 

“Right, they are the only reason my arm is still attached, blessing in disguise.” 

 

He chuckles as he carefully touches her shoulder. “How you can always be this lucky is beyond me.” 

 

Smiling Ryder lays her hand over his. “You're the one talking, how are you feeling?”

 

“Okay, considering.”

 

“What did the doctor say?” 

 

“Too much.” With a sigh the Charlatan moves to the side of the bed to make room for the Pathfinder. 

 

While smiling brightly she takes off her shoes and joins him, resting her head on his good side of his chest. 

 

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each others company. It's Ryder who breaks the silence first. 

 

“I know it sounds stupid but sometimes I forget how dangerous our jobs are.”

 

“I once did, too, until you told me about the archon ship.” Reyes still remembers the call three days after she returned, how miserable she was and how guilty she felt for leaving the Pathfinder behind.

 

He continues. “When you told me you actually died on there I realized that it is not just about defending yourself from mindless puppets but actually war with you in the first line of it.”

 

Ryder suddenly has to smile. “When you came to see me and I kinda had a breakdown… that was the first time you told me that you love me.”

 

Reyes looks down at the woman in his arms. He lost count of how many times he got lost in her dark blue eyes. “Yeah, and many times more followed. Though it kind of slipped out, I didn't mean to say it that early and certainly not in that situation but, well. I don't regret it.”

 

Ryder kisses his jaw and continues to nuzzle his neck. They return to the comforting silence once again. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Ryder whispers all of a sudden. 

 

“Hm? For what?” 

 

“Meridian.”

 

Bewildered by her answer he looks down at her again. Did Keema forget to tell him something? “What do you mean?” 

 

“When I returned with Scott and fell unconscious the second Lexi got him out of my arms… I think I got an idea of what you've been through that time, not knowing if I'd survive.”

 

Oh, that's what she means. Reyes still remembers how it felt, like the time froze when she dropped to the floor, completely covered in her own blood, not moving or being responsive. 

 

A quiet “Yeah.” is all he replies. He hates thinking about that, after Ryder recovered and was back for duty he left the goddamn planet and never put one foot on it ever again. 

 

“In good times, in bad times… kinda like for better, for worse.” She jokes. 

 

Reyes has to chuckle. “Yeah, kinda.” He leans down to her and kisses her on her forehead. "So, all I have to do to get you off of the goddamn Nexus is to get shot?" 

 

"You're lucky that you're injured. I'd hit you otherwise."

 

The Charlatan laughs before he says “Te amo, mi reina.”

 

“Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Reyes takes a look at the mirror, his wounds healed well, they scared but this doesn't harm his narcissism. He actually thinks it adds to his sexappeal, though he wouldn't mind having no visible reminder of this close call. 

 

A from ear to ear smiling Pathfinder peeks into his room. “Are you ready to go?” 

 

Hell yes. Being tied to the bed the last two weeks was torture. Reyes is more than glad to finally leave the hospital and return to his duties as the ‘shady bastard’. 

 

He pulls his shirt over the head and goes for his girlfriend. “You have no idea.”

 

She raises on her tiptoes to give him a quick and light kiss. “Good, I'll do the formalities, meet me at exit?”

 

“I'll do.” 

 

She kisses him again before she turns on her heels and leaves with her own bag in her hand. 

 

Reyes can't stop smiling. The last few weeks made it more than clear for him how much he can count on his queen. 

 

Not that he ever doubted her but seeing her taking care of everything for him, saving his life at all costs even, it gives him the certainty he needs to go for his next coup. 

 

 There is just one problem. 

 

How does he find out her ring size? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never took that long to finish up a multi chapter story. I'm sorry for every one who was waiting for it to continue.
> 
>  
> 
> I referred to one of my first fics "I Died." and I also referred to a new story, that's already in progress, when Ryder has to defeat the archon. So stay tuned, if you are interested :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this ride, please let me know in the comments. And again, I am sorry for taking so long. I hope the fluff in the end made up for the long waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Some drama during Christmas time ^^ I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
